TIME PARADOX
by Phoenix Skull
Summary: basicly Ezio Desmond Altiar and Desmonds crew get together and fight the templars in the present day.
1. Chapter 1

**OK thanks for checking back on this story sorry i couldn't get it out when i started the story. This will be pretty much just a adventure family humor story maybe a little romance with a few characters but that's about it. Enjoy**

"Ok Desmond you know the drill lay down and we'll hook you up" said Rebecca. He did as he was told and got into the now familiar chair and felt the sinking felling he always did when he hooked up to the Animus.

Ezio was looking at Florence from his perch high atop a guard tower. 'I wonder what Father would think of me now' Ezio thought as he observed the city. "Hey you're not supposed to be up here" shouted a guard that had come up the trap door. "What are you doing up here" he asked. Ezio smiled at him and said "I was just leaving" and then took a leap of faith. "Stop" he heard the guard shout as he plummeted into a pile of hay.

After his little stunt Ezio decided to go see Leonardo he wanted to see if he could construct the device that Ezio had thought of a few days ago. He wanted to see if it was possible to build a attachment to his hidden blade that it could launch a spike into a wall attached to a length of rope so that he could swing from building to building when the gap between them was too great. **(AN: For all of those that still don't know what it is it's a Grappling hook)** As he was walking he saw a man coming up behind a woman with a knife sensing her fate he started to follow him. "Time to die _puttana_" he said raising the knife. Ezio quickly grabbed the knife pulled back and stabbed the man in the throat with the knife he had been holding. "Not if I have anything to say about it bastardo" Ezio said into his ear as the man fell to his knees clutching his throat and swiftly dying after hitting the ground. The woman who had been about to be stabbed stared in shock at Ezio who quickly departed.

At Leonardo's…

Ezio pulled down his hood as he knocked on the door and went inside. "Ah Ezio what can I do for you" Leonardo said with his usual enthusiasm. "Buongiorno Leonardo I wanted to see if you could help me with a design I thought of a few days ago" Ezio replied with a smile. "Well don't keep me waiting show me" he all but screamed. Ezio gave him the sketch and told him what it was meant for. Leonardo seemed to trying to suppress a laugh. "Ezio my friend this has got to be the strangest device I have seen yet has a large array of uses" he chuckled. "Can you build it" Ezio asked ignoring the comment he made. "Oh quite certainly though it will take time find something to keep yourself busy will I work" he said as he went to his work bench taking Ezio hidden blade with him. Ezio decided to study some of Leonardo's books and sketches. Finding a book that seemed a little interesting he sat down in a chair and started to read it.

An hour later…

"Ah finished" he said as Ezio put the book he was reading down. "I went ahead and put 12 long rope that is small but incredible strong onto the hook so you should be able to use it without falling and breaking your neck. "Grazie Leonardo" Ezio said "any time my friend" Leonardo replied. Ezio pulled on his hood and left after saying goodbye and continued on his way. As he walked he felt a rubble the ground seemed to shake he couldn't understand it people all around him seemed to feel it to and were having difficulty walking being a assassin and used to having to readjust his balance quickly they didn't bother him much that was until he started to feel like something was tugging on his robe. So he turned around to see nothing but now the pull was on the front of his robe and was steadily getting stronger. He started to feel nauseas then he blacked out.

"Ah Desmond yelled as he felt like he was being electrocuted and jumped out of the animus. "What the hell was that" he yelled. "I don't know I got this weird reading right before you jumped out" replied Rebecca as she stared at the computer screen. "Hey Shaun did you see what I saw" she yelled at him. "No No absolutely not Rebecca how could I see the giant spike in informational feed into the computer before it nearly broke of course I saw it" He sarcastically replied back. "Ass" she whispered. "Hey Desmond could you come here for a sec" asked Lucy "Sure what is it" he said. "Well I need to ask you something when you were in the Animus what did you feel because I was looking at the reading we got and the energy that was encoded into your DNA" she said. "Well it kinda felt like I was being pulled then I felt sick then I was out" he said. "That's weird" she said with a thoughtful expression. "Why don't you go get some sleep it will be a while before we get to Ezio's Villa" she said. He gave a nod of confirmation then walked to the cot they had set up he sometimes forgot that they were in a truck the ride was so smooth. He was happy that Rebecca had created a system that drove it on autopilot. He laid down on the cot and was soon asleep.

**Ok people i would like to thank my first two reviewers for this story and that i would like your opinion on any potintial relationships in the story just some lite fluff if you dont mind and were you would like this to go. i will have the next chap up sometime next week enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok I would like to thank everyone though I would like it if you told me were you want this story to go in the reviews or via message but for now please enjoy.**

He was standing in a bell tower watching to days executions a merchant who had done nothing wrong two Muslims and another merchant who a killed a man over some dispute. He watched the executioner shout out the charges and asked for any evidence against them which everyone knew would never come. At the speakers signal the executioner pushed the men one by one off the wooden plank if they were lucky they would break their necks if they weren't then they would suffocate. Two of the men broke their necks and were killed instantly the other two were unfortunate enough to survive to fall but have to suffocate for a few minutes before finally dying. Having seen enough Altair leaped from the bell tower onto a roof and started to run from roof top to roof top killing the occasional archer.

He landed in a back way and proceeded to walk with the flow of the crowd so no one would take notice of him. As he walked he saw a group of Templar knights coming toward him. "Hey hey you in the white hood come here" the lead knight said. Seeing no harm in it he started to walk towards them but kept ready to kill them just in case. "What can I help you with" he asked. "We are looking for a woman" one said. "Aren't we all" he replied. "We are looking for a specific one smartass" the lead knight said. He reached into a pouch and brought out a picture of a woman Altair had never seen since it was not Maria he didn't really care though. "There is evidence that she has been giving information to Muslims about military works here in Jerusalem she needs to be taken in for questioning have you seen her" he asked. "No I am afraid I have not" he answered. "Are you sure" a Knight asked. "Yes I am quite sure now if you will excuse me I have an engagement that I must attend to" he said and started to walk away. "If you see or hear anything about her tell one of are patrols there is a reward" the lead knight called after him as he left.

A few hours later…

Altair reached into a pigeon coop and retrieved the letter from its leg. It was an assassination contract for a merchant that was stealing from a shipping business. He decided to accept it and started to travel to the markets where he spotted his target with another man. Altair decided to just use his crossbow to take him out at range as per the instructions had said to make sure he was not seen. He loaded his crossbow then fired the bolt into the man's neck and quickly hid and hoped from roof top to roof top.

He quickly vacated the scene and walked among the crowed he wanted to see were the patrols would be and the stationery Knights so he quickly found the tallest tower he could and climbed it with no difficulty. As he stood there overlooking the Holy City he saw that below him the people looked to be having trouble staying up right. He briefly wondered if the earth was shaking. Until he felt a tugging on the back of his robes he turned around to see nothing but felt the tugging grow in strength until he was fighting to stay upright as well then he felt sick and stared to lose thought he knew if he fell off he would die so he fought that as well until he was overwhelmed and was plunged into darkness.

"Hey Desmond Desmond wake up" said Lucy as she shook him. "Uh what" Desmond asked groggily "We're at the Villa we need your help to unpack" she said. "Alright he replied stretching. He got up off the cot he had slept on and walked out of the back of the truck and went about helping everyone get the gear into the basement. "Hey Desmond could you come over here for a second" called Shaun. "Sure what's up" he said walking towards him. "I've been looking over are files and noticed something during subject 16's time in the animus there was a similar spike in information feed. And when I compare the two there almost identical" he mentioned typing away. "So" "So that means there something in common here" he answered. "And what would that be" Desmond asked. "I have no idea" but when your back in the animus make sure that if you feel this again tell us so we can record it more intensely" he said. "Ill try just so I don't get my butt fried" he chuckled. "Hahaha American humor ill never understand it" he sighed as he went back to his computer. "Hey Desmond we're all hooked up so when your read just sit down and plug in" shouted Rebecca. He nodded and walked over to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy what are you doing" he asked. "Im got a email" she replied with sad eyes. "what happened" "We lost another team they've gone dark what's worse is that one of the members on that team was my cousin" she said. "Im sorry to hear that Lucy" Desmond said not really knowing what to say. "Don't worry he's a pretty strong guy im sure he's alright" she replied sounding like she was trying to convince herself as much as him. "well if you need to talk to someone Lucy im all ears" he told her with a smile. "Thanks Desmond" she replied with her own smile. "We should get back to work" she said. He nodded and walked over to the Animus and sat down. "Night Desmond" Rebecca said. He smirked and plugged in. As Desmond was running around in the Animus. "Hey Shaun do you Hear that" called Lucy. "Hear what" "That high pitched sound kind of like a dog whistle" she told him. "Now that you pointed it out yeah" "I hear it too guys" called Rebecca. Then they all felt as if something was pushing them and then they saw some sort of hole form in the middle of the room in mid air.

**Hey guys thanks for waiting don't know when the next chap will be but hopefully the suspense will bring you back for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok i am sorry for not updating for so long but it takes me a will to get material for these stories so just bear with me on this stuff i know how hard it is to wait for a story to update. but for now here's the new chap**

"Uh please tell me that everyone else see's a giant hole floating in mid air in the middle of the room" said Rebecca. "Uh yeah i see too Rebecca" whispered Lucy. As she said that a dark shape started to emerge from the hole and quickly changed to different colors till one could recognize a arm that was coming through followed by a torso head shoulder and the rest of a body dressed in a Renaissance Italy style cloths fell to the floor in a heap. Quickly followed by another body but in a different fashion this one looked like he just came from the Middle Ages.

"What in the hell is going on" shouted Shaun. "No clue" replied Rebecca. After she said that one of the figures started to stir from their position on the floor a man sat up hold his head and muttering something then the one dressed like he was from the Middle Ages started to get up as well. They looked at each other for a few moments before they flew apart and drew swords and took a look around. Spotting Shaun, Lucy, and Rebecca standing there and Desmond lying in the Animus they started shouting things in their on languages and brandishing their blades.

Everyone raised there hands in the air in surrender (Except Desmond for obvious reasons). "What should we do" whispered Rebecca. "I don't know…maybe we should try and tell them we're Assassins since they are to obviously" said Shaun seeing the belt buckle on one of them and on the sash of the other. "Wait don't those guys look like" started Lucy but will Lucy was talking Rebecca had started to move towards Desmond and before Lucy could finish held up Desmond's arm showing the two Ancient Assassins his Hidden Blade.

That's when things really started to get hectic the two assassins started to shout even more in the Renaissance man shouted "_cosa hai fatto a quel assassino_" the other one shouted something as well (AN:sorry couldnt put the Arbic one on here kept messing up the file) "Well that made it worse" shouted shaun. "Well i'm sorry i was trying to help" Shouted Rebbecca right back.

All of the sudden the two assassins sprinted forward push Rebecca to the side grabbed Desmond and pulled him out of the Animus. Which effectivly woke him up. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" he shouted as the Middle Ages man slung Desmond over his shoulder. The result was this Desmond started to struggle and got free procceded to punch the man in the face who in return did a upper cut into Desmond's stomach will Shaun came up behind the Renaisance man and hit him on the back of the head with a chair. Which only succeded in makeing him mad. Rebecca then jumped onto Shaun's opponets back grabbing his ears and pulling back followed by the rest of the man will lucy kicked the Desmonds opponet from behind right inbetween his legs. Succeding in incompaceatating him just as Rebecca was thrown off of the Renaisance man and Shaun came and elbowed him in the face and kneeing him in the stomach knocking him down.

Rebecca and Desmond then grabbed the two assassins swords and held them to there throats. "Hey lucy get some...chairs and rope lets...tie these guys up so they can't...get away" said Desmond will panting. The two assassins just glared at them all but espically Desomond as though he had betrayed them. Lucy came back dragging two heavy chairs and some rope. As they tied them up "the two assassins started to speack to Desomond. Both in there own languages. "hey Desmond dont these guys look familier" asked Rebecca. "Yeah they look like Ezio and Altair" said Desmond with a thoughtful expression. At the sound of these names both of them purked up and they said somthing. "I'm sorry guys we dont understand you" said Rebecca. "Hey Rebecca do you think its possible to learn languages in the Animus" asked Shaun. "Yeah its completely possible its just like any other skill" she replied. "Then why dont we plug me in the Animus and ill learn there languages" said Desmond. "Or we could put them in and make them learn our's" said Shaun. "Yeah dont think that's good idea" replied Lucy.

"Alright then Desmond get in and well start learning some new languages" said Rebecca. As Desomond started towards the Animus.

**A few hours later**

Desmond got up from the Animus with a sigh "Man i thought learning to be a assassin was hard know i gotta take language classes to" "eh dont sound so tired im the one who has to fined everything for you" said Rebecca. "If you two are done chatting can Desmond please ask those two who the Bloody hell they are" asked shaun.

**sorry for the short chap will have the others up at some point i dont know takes a will to think up this stuff**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK here's the next chap this story is for you guys so please if you want to give input and give story suggestions of where you want this story to go it would probably help speed up the process of this story **

**oh and everything will be in English since I don't want to have to write everything in Italian so the dialogue will be normal.**

Desmond walked over to the two assassins' and asked the man dressed in medieval cloths "who are you and how did you get here"? "I am Altair ibn la'Ahad member of the order of Assassin's" the man said. Desmond stood there for a second and just stared at the man claiming to be his ancestor that had died hundreds of years ago he then looked to the man in Renaissance cloths and asked him the same question. "I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze member of the order of assassins". (**AN: this is after Ezio found the vault in the Vatican and after Altair killed Al Muliam)** Desmond didn't know what to make of all of this here are two men both claiming to be his long dead ancestors yet they both look like the men they are claiming to be without any difference. "Well what did they say Desmond" asked Lucy "they said they are Altair and Ezio but that's not possible" he replied then he heard one of the men behind him say "Wait Desmond… are you the same Desmond that Minerva was talking to in the Vatican" the Italian man asked. "What did he say Desmond" asked Shaun. "He asked if I was the same Desmond that Minerva was talking to" He replied. "What should we do" asked Rebecca.

"Well its simple isn't it…tell them" said Shaun. "Are you sure that's a good idea they may ask questions we can't answer" countered Lucy. "Well it's a better idea than just leaving them tied up all the forever" put in Rebecca. "I just thought of something and have the feeling that we shouldn't have this conversation in front of those two" said Desmond. "Why" was chorused from the other three. "Well for one Altair new English since he could speak to the English Templars and Ezio probably picked up some English at some point" Everyone stood there for a moment while that information processed. "Oh crap" came from Rebecca.

"How did i not think of that" whispered Shaun. Rebecca then had the brilliant idea to walk up to the man claiming to be Altair and asked very slowly "If you can understand what we are saying don's say anything". "I can understand you woman you do not need to speak to me as if i am a child" Altair replied. Rebecca stood and smirked then turned to Ezio "what about you Ezio can you understand us too" Rebecca said? "I understand well enough" he replied. Ezio turned to Desmond and said "You still have not answered my Question are you the same Desmond that Minerva was talking to". "To answer your question yes he is the same Desmond she was talking to" Lucy put in. "How did she talk to you, you were not there in the vault" he said looking slightly confused.

"Well its a bit of a complicated answer and it involves things that you wouldn't understand at all" said Shaun. "How do you know we would not understand and also who are you people" asked Altair who had been silent in the conversation until then. "To put it simply we are assassin's like you but a few things have changed such as the date and modern civilization not to mention are methods" Shaun told them. "what do you mean the date has changed" asked Ezio "Well why dont you tell us what year it is and we will correct you if it is wrong" said Desmond. "Is the year not 1499" asked Ezio looking from one person to another. "No it is not the year is 1191" said Altair to Ezio. "That's impossible that's nearly 300 years ago" Ezio said with confusion. "actually im afraid you are both wrong" Lucy told them. "Then what year is it madam if you would be so kind to tell us" asked Altair in a respectful yet sarcastic tone. "the date is February 24 2013" said Rebecca. The two assassin's looked at them all as if they were crazy.

"That is not possible" they both said. "if you don't believe us look around im sure you'll see something you wont understand" said Shaun. The two assassin's did exactly that and everyone would have fallen down laughing at their reactions had the situation been so serious. "Tell you what you dont try anything and not kill us long enough for us to explain what's happened to you and we will untie you" said Desmond. "Very well please do" replied Altair. So after they agreed to the terms of their unbinding Desmond and Rebecca untied them they started to walk around Ezio to the animus and Altair to the giant statue of himself in the room.

"This is a well made chair though slightly odd" said Ezio as he ran he hand along the animus's surface. "It better be i made that thing myself though its a little more than just a chair" said Rebecca walking over to him. "How is it more than a chair" he asked "well you see this is part of how Minerva was able to talk to Desmond" she said. "Please explain" he asked with an interested look "Well you see..."

Meanwhile with Altair and Desmond 

Altair was looking at the statue of himself his face hidden by his hood and the shadows cast by the work lights. "Ey whaz a matta which'u Altair" Said Desmond walking up beside him.

**Sorry had to end it there and agian sorry for the small chap but just need to update the story with something dont know when the next update will be.**


End file.
